Virus XX Revolution Kotori's Introduction
by CuntPuntRunt
Summary: Cheerio! I am Kanamakia E. Kuruta, a high school student  -shot-   I wrote this story, so, YES I OWN IT ALL!  -


Example of 'Tori's Uniform

Not so long ago, my life was normal. I would get up at the 5:30 a.m. wake up bell, look around the room starting at the picture of my mom and dad on their wedding day, then to the wall filled with my roommate's (Rinta Nakamura) posters of the pop idol Kanamakia, then to my roommate himself, where I realize he's still asleep. That's when I get out of bed and wake him up, so he's not late. He thanks me in the usual, unusual way by touching the middle of my chest. Or maybe he just thinks I'm an alarm clock that he can shut off, I don't know. After about ten minutes of struggle I would finally get him out of bed and to his dresser, where he would undress and I would occasionally sneak a glance at his bare chest. I would hope and pray he wouldn't notice.

Maybe I should give you dear readers a brief introduction as to who I am. My name, Kotori Monomiya, I'm sixteen, an orphan, and going to a college full of hot, sexy princes. And one girl, who is forced to assume the identity of a man because her parents could not produce a male. Umine Royal University is an all boy's school for the young men of the royal families. I am not a prince. I am a very smart and lucky boy to have gotten a scholarship to a wonderful place like this. I skipped eleventh grade and went directly to college thanks to my mother, god rest her soul, and my lovely tutor and literature professor, Mr. Yuku Hitomine, The man who would change my life.

Unfortunately, Hitomine Sensei is the man I would develop a serious crush on. The reason it's unfortunate is because, technically speaking, he killed my father. No, that's being unreasonable, allow me to clarify. My father killed himself because ALICE was after him for betraying them to the new government.

Hmm? What's ALICE you say? heh... well I should tell the whole story otherwise all of you out there may not know what I'm talking about.

…. XX ….

Well, about seven years ago, a small group of scientists in Japan made a discovery. A solution, if you will, to poverty, drought, the economy. No, better yet, a chance for them to play God. The discovery being some new technology, a formatter for three dimensional objects, like the earth and creatures on it. A computer program, that you could upload things from the world around us into, and do to them what you please, whether it be a rainstorm or an earthquake or anything to an apocalypse. But the only glitch in the program was that they couldn't control the humans' minds.

Jump ahead two years after that. The Japanese government had started taking control of the other countries and forcing them and their people into the program, where each country was divided into several different dimensions. Every person induced into the game had an automatic operation on their brains that places these travel nodes into them that allowed them to travel to the other dimensions.

My father had been in the government's air force for a long time. He grew up with Yuku Sensei, being a couple years older than him. When the war started, Yuku Hitomine joined an anti-government group. A group, which would become ALICE three years after his joining.

After ALICE had been sucked into the program, they formed a dimension of their own, acting as a virus, making their mainframe collapse and sending Germany back to the real world. Yuku became the Black Rabbit, my father, Miraki Monomiya, becoming the White Rabbit.

Turns out, my father still had ties to the government (which was controlled by the group of scientists, the Overrulers), and was telling the Overrulers piece by piece the secrets of ALICE, until they were able to get the passcode from my father and attack ALICE. Yuku Sensei knew that he was the one who had brought on their downfall, and he and Miku Kagami (Cheshire Cat) were sent to kill my father. Miraki, being the coward he is, ran from dimension to dimension until he finally came home. That day, I was being teased at school for being so feminine and telling one of the popular guys that I thought he was cute, so I went home right away after school. I opened the door, and as I did, a chill of bad fate ran down my spine. I took one step in, just over the doorstop, and was splattered in my fathers' blood, the gun he used clattered to the floor as he fell. The shock set in and I sunk to the floor, my knees going out from underneath me, my eyes wide in shock, and my mouth frozen in a silent scream. My mother was at work, and we lived in the farthest corner of the dimension. Just then Miku and Yuku burst through the door and the scene registered in their already solemn eyes. Yuku Sensei turned to me and knelt down. He picked up my small, quivering frame and carried me to my mothers' workplace. I sat in her office for a long time and she finally returned, screaming in emotional agony knowing that the man she loved had just left them forever, without saying good-bye.

After calming down, she turned to me, took my fragile shoulders in both of her hands and looked me in the eye and said that I was a brave kid and that she would take care of me.

Two more years passed and Haruki Monomiya grew more and more depressed. She had me being tutored by Yuku Sensei almost every minute that I wasn't at boarding school. I barely saw her after that. I was a "straight A gay", as my friends called me. Well, those who I trusted enough to tell my sexual preference. And my teachers were impressed.

After a year I got a scholarship to Umine Royal University, and wrote to my mother to get her consent...just to get a return letter from the government telling me that she was dead. Dead...? My mother...? No, this can't be right...she told me everything would be okay? Now she's dead... unbelievable.

I hadn't seen Yuku Sensei for over a year, and I needed him then more than ever. Luckily for me, he is a literature teacher at the University I had just been accepted to. I arrived at the University on a rainy day, the same as it was the day my father killed himself, thunderstorms. Ever since that day, I have been terrified of thunderstorms because I get flashbacks and I get really scared. The psychologist said it was post traumatic stress syndrome. Anyways, as the gate was opened by the duke of dimension 36 and the stuck up prince of dimension 167, they made snide remarks. Calling me a girl and saying poor kids weren't allowed there. I ignored them and kept on walking. Then, they went too far. The rock hit me square in the back, and I fell down into the mud. Then two boys who looked a lot alike came towards us. They argue with the duke and the prince and then got into a fist fight. The twins won.

I stood up and picked up my backpack full of my belongings. The twins were Rinta and Shinta Nakamura. Shinta being the oldest, was the heir to the throne of dimension 297. He has black hair that comes down about two or three inches from his chin and these beautiful onyx eyes. Shinta is more calm and collected of the two of them. Rinta, on the other hand, had spiky black hair that is a little shorter than Shinta's. His eyes are Amethyst and sparkle magnificently. He is the more rambunctious of the two. We became close friends.

Turns out, I'm Rinta's roommate. I settled in and he showed me to my classes until I was used to it. Then, one day the Duke of dimension 36, Hiro Matagawa, Decided he would pick on me again. That time, I didn't let him get away with it. I punched him in the nose and he threw me into the wall, causing me to crack and shatter a window. He ran away and I sat here freaking out over what to do about the glass and broken window. Rinta and Shinta were on their way to a class and they saw me. I told them what happened and they applauded me. But their praise was cut short when Hirakano Sensei walked down the hall.

Uh-oh I thought I'm in trouble now. Hirakano Sensei approached and lectured me, emphasizing the fact that they told me that if I caused any trouble I'd be out and into a peasant college faster that the rain could come, when Rinta stepped in and took the blame, saying that He was annoyed and took his anger out on me, by pushing me into the window.

I stared up at him in disbelief, unable to tell the truth, and Hirakano Sensei let him off with a warning and walked off. I thanked Rinta and walked them to class.

After all of our classes were done, and it was free time before bed, Rinta and I were talking. When out of the blue, he told me he was bisexual and liked me a lot. I remember how red my face was as he leaned in and kissed me. Of course, I didn't hesitate to kiss back, but that's beside the point. We talked and watched a movie together and then went to sleep.

About a month passed and I started to struggle to keep my straight A title.

I decided I would go back to Yuku Sensei's office and ask for some help. Rinta had been kind of standoffish since he kissed me and wasn't very smart anyways, so I went to Sensei. On my way there, I saw Rinta and Shinta wrestling in the hallway, arguing over something. Then just as I approached, Rinta's leg hit a vase and broke it. Of course, a teacher had to be lurking near. Lucky for us it was Yuku Sensei. Rinta was already in trouble for what I did, so I decided it was time for payback. I told Hitomine Sensei that I had hit it in a fit of rage. And since I wasn't of royal blood, I had to take a punishment. Yuku Sensei walked me back to his office, chastising me for being too quick to anger, but he didn't sound mad. He opened his door and told me to stand over his desk, bent over. I felt awkward, but did as I was told. Did I mention I had a HUGE crush on Yuku Sensei? oh my...

So I bent over his desk, Yuku Sensei asked me to count aloud. Then I felt the wooden paddle hit me so hard and unexpectedly, that I moaned. One... It hit again, that time I was ready for it. T- two... ouch...Three... Four...Five... It stopped. I stood up and turned to face Yuku Sensei. He asked if I was okay, and of course I said yes. He wrapped his warm, strong arms around my slender torso and pulled me into a tender kiss. My eyes must have bugged out in shock and he finally let me go. He smiled apologetically and told me to go back to class.

I tossed and turned, clenching my eyes shut as tight as I can to try to stop those visions of the night my father committed suicide. The thunder claps and my nightmare becomes reality again. I flung the dorm room door open and dashed out into the hallway, seeing blood on the walls and death everywhere. Suddenly, I bumped into the reaper himself, and passed out.

I woke up cuddled against a warm strong body. A protective arm encircled my shoulders and made me feel safe. I opened my eyes and examined my surroundings. Then it hit me...I'm in Yuku Sensei's room! And I slept with him!

I cautiously glanced around the hallways and classrooms that day. Trying to find Sensei and apologize for causing him trouble. I didn't see him at all that day. Or the next. Then after three days of worrying, He came over to me in the hallway, by a closet and a vase in the corner. He smiled and said hello. Before my mind could process my words, I was apologizing and rambling before I knew it. Yuku stopped me by putting a finger to my lips and gestured to the closet to talk. I walked in after him and he shut the door. I spoke calmly this time, but was stopped once again by his hand lifting my chin towards him and another tender kiss of his. Then he spoke. I'll never forget his words. " Don't apologize, because of last night, I got to stay with someone I love..." I started to cry. Don't ask me why, I guess my emotions just were overwhelmed and tears were a result of that.

I told Rinta and Shinta that they could share a room, because Sensei invited me to stay with him. I spent many weeks sharing a bed with my professor. I still sleep with him on a weekly basis. But back then, after about three weeks, he started to act funny. For example, he would lock the door and leave a note saying that I had to go back and sleep in my old dorm. Then I would go back and knock on Rinta's door. He would let me in and I would sleep. This continued for about a month and then Yuku Sensei disappeared altogether. A substitute teacher came and I had to go back to living with Rinta. I felt abandoned, like I had lost everything important to me, like an empty shell. The only plus side was Rinta would occasionally make a pass or to at me and we would cuddle and sleep in the same bed, never doing anything too sexual. I would sit at my desk and stare off into space, questioning Yuku's absence, my grades slipped and I was on the verge of dropping out and going to live on the streets. When, one day, everything would be made clear to me.

Yuku Sensei returned to school. Not happily, either. Upon his arrival, he was rushed to the nurse's ward. I took note of this, and visited him as soon as I could get out of class. He looked surprised and angry to see me there. Then, after lots of bothering him, I got him to tell me everything.

…. XX ….

"Kotori, it's time you knew why your father killed himself…..There's this agency….ALICE….. I'm part of it. We act as a virus, attacking the mainframe of the Overrulers' computer system. I'm the Black Rabbit, Kanamakia is Alice, and the twins, believe it or not, are the Jokers. Your father, Miraki, was the White Rabbit. You do know already that he was part of the Government's Air force, ALICE is an Anti-government agency, and that he worked for both at the same time, right? Well, he betrayed us all. He was leaking information to the Overrulers little by little until they knew enough to open the passcoded transporter. The Queens and Kings of ALICE were upset by this and sent the Cheshire Cat, Miku Kagami, and myself, to kill your father. Now that he is dead, ALICE needs a new White Rabbit, and since you are your fathers' son, we chose you."

…. XX ….

That's how I got here, at the ALICE headquarters, typing this online diary thing to get it out of my system. Yuku Sensei just returned and is about to tell me about the position of White Rabbit, and introduce me to my new co-workers. But before I type about my colleagues, I should explain what White Rabbit does. The job of the White Rabbit is to track people down and interrogate them for information on ALICE, if any has leaked out, or the Overrulers. The worst part about it is I have to wear a very stereotypical uniform. A black dress suit, a top hat, a cane (which contains a weapon!), spectacles (how annoying), and of course, a pocket watch. Great, huh?

Now for my co-workers. I'll only get to write about a few, seeing as being part of ALICE is a busy job. First, there's Miku Kagami. He's very cat-like, has straw blonde hair that looks like cat ears and comes down to the base of his neck, magenta-red eyes, and a stone cold personality to boot. He didn't really say much to me as we met, not so much as a glance and back down to his ball of yarn again. Ugh…. He might annoy me later on…..

Then, there's Kanamakia. She's an ex-pop idol and everyone still loves her and her music. She's a ditzy blonde with heterochromia. If you don't understand what that means, either look it up or keep reading. It's a big fancy word for the condition that causes one to have two differently colored eyes. Take Kanamakia, for example, her left eye is red and her right eye is light blue. When I met her, I got a very tight and boob-filled, smothering hug. Her chest isn't exactly flat, and it squishes those she hugs.

I've already typed a little about Rinta and Shinta, but I don't think a little more detail would hurt. Rinta is the red Joker of ALICE, where Shinta is the black Joker, and, if you ask me, they look hot in uniform. The Jokers' uniform is leather, either black or red, depending on which one you are, it tightly stretches across their chests and exposes their stomachs. Don't even get me started on their shorts. The shorts in the Jokers' uniform are, well, short. They come about six inches above their kneecaps and are tight. Tight…..shorts…..on…..hot…..twins…*DROOOLS* ….*snaps out of it*. Oh my….0/0.

Those are the only people I've met so far, but I've been told that I need to describe myself better. Many of my fans have asked, and now I shall tell. I may type all proper and such, but that's just how I learned to type. Formally. I'm actually not very formal at all. I can be quite rude if I do say so myself. My cocky attitude gets me in trouble a lot, but I'm told all around that I'm an ok guy.


End file.
